


Perfectly Flawed

by StanfouQueen



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StanfouQueen/pseuds/StanfouQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 more G/E sentences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> I have now done every theme set for this pairing! Woot!

#01 – Ring

"I… Ummmm…." George fumbles and stammers, trying to explain to little Eli that no, proposing with a Ring Pop wouldn't work, and as much as he and Elliot love each other George can't be his second daddy yet.

#02 – Hero

He's never charged and saved a person held at gunpoint, never been brave and self-sacrificing and heroic; that's Elliot, all the things George wants to be but never will.

#03 – Memory

 _Grandchild_ is something George never thought of for him and Elliot, but here she is now, Maureen's first baby, with them for the day because Maureen needed some sleep and they needed to see that this was all real.

#04 – Box

"Just open it," George says, exasperated, and he and Elliot both smile when Elliot opens the box and finds the sweetest, most thoughtful gift George could have given him.

#05 – Run

A gunshot shatters the silent night; he yells in fear as the other man goes down, and he's running fast because _no, he can't- he can't be_ \- and why weren't his legs carrying him fast enough?

#06 – Hurricane

For the last week, ever since he had confessed to Elliot that not only could he not swim, he was deathly afraid of it, his nightmares had been filled with hurricanes and floods, sending water crashing over him and stealing his breath, and he gasps and pants and takes his last watery breath before he drowns- but then he's safe in bed with Elliot, and arms are around him and promising safety and protection- he pants and shivers in Elliot's embrace.

#07 – Wings

"For the last time, you may _not_ have another Red Bull!" Elliot snaps at Richard, who huffs and retorts, "Fine, I'll ask George later and he'll say yes!"

#08 – Cold

Shivering violently and incoherent from blood loss, George doesn't hear Elliot's panicked voice, feel the blankets Elliot sets on him in a failed attempt to keep him from shock, or have the ability to respond or reassure anyone, but when he wakes in the hospital days later and the cold and pain are finally gone, he knows he was right, that Elliot had and always would save him.

#09 – Red

The color of anger, the color of blood, the color of fire; but also the color of passion- of _Elliot._

#10 – Drink

Elliot, as always, won the drinking contest; sometime after they fucked on the bed, George muttered something in Chinese that Elliot doubts he will ever learn the translation of and then cuddled him tightly, George had passed out.

#11 – Midnight

"Tick tock," the serial killer's voice taunts over the phone, and Olivia tries not to tremble as she looks at the photos on the board; time's running out for them to save George and Elliot.

#12 – Temptation

All it took was "accidentally" brushing Elliot's cock as he got out of bed and George suddenly found himself lying back down, spreading his legs and then screaming in pleasure as Elliot gave him the best fuck he'd ever had.

#13 – View

The night sky was absolutely gorgeous; Elliot hoped it looked that pretty over in D.C., where George's conference was probably just ending.

#14 – Music

"I don't play anymore," George says simply when Elliot finds his old cello, "I used to like it, but then- well, it sort of got ruined- no, nothing like that!" Only it _was_ something like that.

#15 – Silk

His wrists are tied to the bedpost and _fuck_ , he should not be this excited, but Elliot's fingers are fucking him hard and rough, and they find that almost magical spot inside him and rub and tease it, and he's moaning and writhing and pleading and crying Elliot's name- it's all overwhelming.

#16 – Cover

"I h-hate when my cover gets blown," Elliot manages to gasp, cradling his sprained wrist to his chest, and George gives him a sympathetic look and then a soft kiss as he wraps the injury.

#17 – Promise

Broken, just like everything else in his life; George looks at the empty Seattle apartment and tries not to hate Elliot for where his life has ended up- he doesn't succeed, because if Elliot hadn't ruined everything he'd still be in New York and they'd be happy together.

#18 – Dream

If it's too good to be true, it probably is, Elliot thinks bitterly.

#19 – Candle

The flame dies, but not the memories behind it, the smiles or the tears; that's the only solace George and Elliot can find as they look at the gravestone in front of them.

#20 – Talent

A talent for running no matter how much the abandonment hurts and a talent for lashing out and causing the deepest wounds possible; they truly are a match made in heaven.

#21 – Silence

Not a word is spoken in the squad room as they wait for reality to sink in, that they will never see him again; the detectives wonder if the FBI office is the same.

#22 – Journey

"When people go skydiving, it always feels a little better if someone jumps with you, so will you take the plunge with me- No, that sounds stupid, why can't I get this right?"

#23 – Fire

Elliot moans faintly; George tries to stabilize the burns as best he can until the paramedics arrive, and he tries not to look at their burning apartment building and wonder who else got out safely.

#24 – Strength

George doesn't look it, but in Elliot's mind he's the definition of strength, and he proves that every day, no wonder what awful things happen to him; Elliot just wishes George could see it.

#25 – Mask

His mask falls away; tears fall down Elliot's face as he cries, "I did everything for you, I turned my life upside down for you and it still wasn't enough- you still choose him over me?"

#26 – Ice

Numb, cold, detached, and then sharp and deadly; Elliot was outright scared as he watched George from the moment he learned of his sister's murder to when he faced the monster in court, and George's flat voice sent shivers down his spine.

#27 – Fall

It isn't as much the thought of falling that scares him, as much as not having someone to catch him; now he knows that Elliot is that someone.

#28 – Forgotten

"I thought you'd forgotten," George whispered, looking at the cupcake sitting on the table, and Elliot shook his head and said, "I told you last year, I'll never forget again."

#29 – Dance

They don't, because they can't, because they aren't the type for it, but they can't help but wish sometimes…

#30 – Body

"Yeah, it's him,' he says flatly, looking at Warner and wondering why they have to torture him this way- they could just take his DNA and confirm it, but they made him identify the body instead.

#31 – Sacred

Elliot always goes to church on Sundays, and though George doesn't judge, he doesn't understand sometimes.

#32 – Farewells

Rule number one: Goodbye is a bad word, and if they have to say anything, it's "see you soon," or some variation.

#33 – World

Everything in his world fades when the arrest Elliot is executing goes wrong, and he can't help but fret over Elliot when he comes back home even though none of the injuries were serious enough to warrant hospitalization.

#34 – Formal

They don't just like the suits because they're proper; they also happen to look _damn sexy_ in them and they have no problem admitting it.

#35 – Fever

Elliot sighs, listening to George's delirious mumbling, and as he gently smoothes another pre-warmed hospital blanket over him and places a cool cloth on his forehead, he whispers, "You overwork yourself, you know, and you have to stop before it gets you killed- it's bad enough it made you ignore being sick until it got into your lungs."

#36 – Laugh

When Eli acts so happy around George, it makes him all the more determined to protect him to make sure Eli stays that way, not one of the child victims he sees so often who have their lives shattered.

#37 – Lies

"I'm okay"- but he's not.

#38 – Forever

"Maybe," Elliot murmurs, slipping a hand in his pocket and feeling the box sitting there, "Maybe he does want to be with me forever."

#39 – Overwhelmed

"I love you," George whispers, sliding the ring on his finger and then grabbing Elliot's hand, happy tears running down his face, "And I would love nothing more than to marry you."

#40 – Whisper

"Shhh," Elliot soothes, rubbing George's back gently, and George does seem to relax until Elliot accidentally touches a bruise and he whimpers; Elliot starts over, once again whispering softly and soothing him until George can fall asleep, hopefully without nightmares about the suspect who had nearly put him in the hospital hours ago.

#41 – Wait

It's near impossible; how is he supposed to wait patiently when Elliot is fighting for his life in the operating room and George doesn't even know if he's going to make it out of surgery?

#42 – Talk

It was time to give Elliot's kids "the talk" about how they were together as more than just roommates, and they were in love and planning on sharing their life together, but it got harder and harder each time one of them hopefully asked about the possibility of Elliot returning home to Kathy.

#43 – Search

George's brother had gone missing three years ago today, and even though they both knew that the odds of him being alive were practically zero by now, Elliot also knew that George would never stop searching until he got proof one way or the other.

#44 – Hope

They place a ring on each other's hand and say their vows, sealing it with a kiss, and as they look at the small crowd of loved ones gathered on the warm, sunny day, they're more filled with hopes and dreams than ever.

#45 – Eclipse

George doesn't complain when Lizzie and Kathleen choose Twilight for their family movie night, because as much as he hates the movie with it's sparkly stalker vampires, he's happier that he and Elliot have time to spend and the seven of them can be a happy, normal family.

#46 – Gravity

There was really only one time Elliot thought about gravity and friction and all that other physics stuff, and that was he and George fucked.

#47 - Highway

When George finally gets back from his FBI assignment and drives into NYC, the first thing he thinks is, "Finally, I'm home."

#48 - Unknown

George used to leave his desires unknown so that he could tease Elliot more, but then he realized just how good Elliot was at everything- fucking, blowjobs, handjobs, even getting fucked once or twice- and he decided he was more a fan of instant gratification anyway.

#49 - Lock

Sometimes they fit like a lock and key, other times they fit more like a key and a combination-opened padlock.

#50 – Breathe

They're still in love and together, and that's the way they want it to be as long as they're alive and breathing.


End file.
